The beginnings and endings
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: The death of his son sends Master Roshi to his island.  But soon a young warrior joins him.  A warrior Roshi has been searching for.  Read and review.


Why do we have to even do this stupid disclaimer? The site is called fan fiction for a reason no? _Two lawyers walk in and cattle prod Warrior repeatedly. Warrior lies on the ground twitching and unable to state the disclaimer so the lawyers state it for her._

Disclaimer: Warrior owns absolutely nothing. Enjoy the story and don't buck authority. You will be prodded. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

The rain on the window pinged softly as the small boy watched the rivers that ran down his window. He could feel his strength begin slowly leaving him. He knew his time was drawing to a close.

"Daddy" he cried with his soft voice.

The warrior shifted in his seat and took his son's fingers in his hand. He focused his worried black eyes on the boy's small, pale face. The child forced his eyes to focus then reached up painfully to touch his father's bald head. He dropped his hand back down to his side and sighed softly. He slowly closed his blue-green eyes.

"Stay with me son" the warrior whispered. "Stay with me now Nicholas."

Nicholas could hear the plea in his father's voice but he heard something farther from the room. Soft whispers of death, whispers that betrayed the easy appearance, the facade of Saiyanhood that the creatures had taken on. Nicholas shivered slightly as he prayed for death to take him quickly before the creatures claimed him for their ransom.

"Master Roshi" a quiet voice said. "There are people here to see you."

"Tell them to go away. I need to be with my son."

"I told them that Master Roshi. They said they would come and destroy you and Nicholas if you did not let them come see you."

"You told them my son's name?"

"Nah" said a chilling familiar voice that caused Nicholas to shiver slightly. "We already knew."

Master Roshi turned away from his son and watched as the six silent warriors stepped into the room. Four males and two females now stood in the doorway all with their dark black eyes focused coldly upon him and his son.

"Did you find the boy?" the speaker asked.

"No, I have not found him yet."

Nicholas shivered as he thought about the young male that they had searched for four months. He knew that when this male they searched for was found, the male would be dead within minutes.

"Have you even been looking for him?" one of the females demanded.

"Sach" the male snapped. The female stared silently at him with intense surprise. Finally she sneered weakly and glared coldly over at Master Roshi.

Nicholas could feel the anger coursing through his quickly weakening veins. They were not even trying to speak in Saiyan to keep up the illusion. He moved his head and saw that their metallic tails were wrapped tightly around their waists, merely there for show. Master Roshi chose to ignore the death glare Nicholas could barely see was being thrown at him. As Master Roshi turned to check Nicholas' pulse and breathing, the female glared all the more in hate at the elderly human. Master Roshi turned fully away from the six warriors and felt his son's weak pulse and breathing once more.

"Is your Nicholas well?" the other female asked. Nicholas could see the death glares she was given from the other five but he could now feel his energy draining away quickly. He watched as his father silently shook his head and silently took Nicholas' hand in his own for the last time. Nicholas squeezed his father's hand for the last time and felt his spirit leave his body as he died.

"Nicholas?" Master Roshi whispered. He quickly reached out to check his son's pulse in his pale neck and finding none, he checked for breathe.

"Nicholas!" he screamed as he realized what had just happened. He gave a guttural sound deep in his throat and struggled to hold back the tears. He heard the six warriors move forward and felt them kneel at his side. He welcomed them as he thought they had come to pay their respect to his young son; there was no way he could have known what was running through their minds. Suddenly six hands rested lightly on the boy beside Master Roshi's own. The six whispered a soft prayer, the prayer for one of their own dead. Master Roshi was so far gone in grief that he didn't listen to the prayer as they whispered it beside him. All too soon, they rose to their feet and murmured their apologies to Master Roshi one-by-one. Without anymore words spoken they left Master Roshi to silently weep over his young son's body and to wonder at their reaction with only half a mind.

Elsewhere as Nicholas died, a battle raged. A group of five big leering males slowly circled a young girl who was trying to keep her soft blue hair out of her deep blue eyes so she could watch the males. She was shivering as she stood there with her clothes ripped in taters, mud and caked blood covering her small body. The biggest of the males grinned and stepped calmly into the circle while his buddies moved closer to prevent any chance for the girl's escape. The girl shivered as she backed away from the big male who was leering at her and moving his eyes up and down her exposed body.

"Now, now sweetheart" he growled huskily. "We aint going to hurt you."

The girl shivered as she stared at his huge body and the bulge in the front of his jeans that proved his words wrong.

"Come on sweetheart" he growled. He reached out and grabbed her soft blue hair and pulled her closer to him. "We are going to have some fun."

"I don't think so."

The male holding the girl's hair jerked his head around and stared in surprise at the lone male standing silently in front of him. The other four males were lying on the ground silently. None of them seemed to be bleeding so the leader couldn't figure out what had happened. He sneered at the lone male standing before him. The male had short jet-black hair and cold black eyes. His body had muscles but he hardly looked like he could be a match.

"Tell you what" he growled tightening his grip on the girl's blue hair. "We'll share this little bitch. You hold her down while I do her and I'll do the same for you."

The newcomer narrowed his dark eyes and growled slightly. "I don't share. So just give me back my mate. Or suffer the same death as these idiots." He lightly nudged the nearest body with his foot and the body flew into the wall that was right behind the taller male.

"You might want to do what he says" the girl whispered. "He is stronger than he looks believe me."

The taller male wrapped the girl's hair around his hand and pulled her head back making her cry out in pain. "You be quiet. I'd hate to break my word. I'd hate to have to hurt you."

With his mind distracted by the girl, the taller male didn't even see as the younger male reached up and clamped his hand at the back of his neck. The taller male released the girl's hair and slowly, silently fell to his knees before he fell on his face on the ground.

"Vegeta" the girl cried. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly shivering frightenedly.

"Bulma." Vegeta whispered as he held her tightly to his body and lifted her off the ground and flew away from the mess of bodies lying on the ground in his wake. He held his beautiful mate to him and felt her shiver against him. He felt a deep anger towards the one who had hurt his mate so badly, hated the ones who had turned the strong, independent female into the shivering, whimpering mass that clang to him like a child to a favorite toy. He longed to go back and destroy every last shred of the males who had hurt her and leave behind no evidence of them ever having lived. But something else had taken up residence in him, a deep longing to hold his mate and wash away her fears, to comfort her and rock her until she no longer shivered. He wanted to hold her and tell her no one would ever harm her again. So he continued to fly silently and landed lightly beside a slow flowing river.

"Here, get out of these taters" Vegeta gently reached out and began to remove what was left of his mate's clothes. Bulma tensed slightly and stared frightenedly into her mate's face as he flinched. But Vegeta said nothing merely stepped back and turned his back on her so she could bathe in the cold water.

Bulma shivered slightly as she stared at the back of her strong mate. He stood so resilient. She moved to touch him. Vegeta turned his head slightly toward her and frowned slightly at her. She said nothing as she stood there near naked before him.

"Go bathe, clean yourself of the blood and mud. I'll find you some clothes from somewhere."

Bulma stepped back surprised at her mate's rejection and she lightly bit her lip fearing he was angry with her. She had known not travel after dark by herself and she had done it all the same. Vegeta had to be furious. She shivered slightly and reached out to lightly touch him with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Vegeta asked. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I knew I shouldn't have…I knew I should have stayed with Krillen and Goku but-"

Vegeta suddenly drew Bulma to his chest and held her tightly to him. "I am not Yamcha. What happened tonight was not your fault. You did nothing to deserve what those freaks did to you." He started rocking her against him once more and could feel her crying and shivering once more. "I am not that freak who thought that just because he had a freakin' penis that he could run your life. If I ever find that freakin' coward, I'm going to rip off his freakin' penis and shove it down his throat." Vegeta could feel his mate shivering again but it seemed different now. Not so much like shivering but more like, giggling? Vegeta glanced down and sure enough his mate was giggling softly against him. Vegeta nervously ran his hand down her back and cooed softly in her ear.

"I love you my angel, my Bulma. I would never hurt you, I will do everything I can to protect you."

Bulma nodded her head against Vegeta's chest then smiled playfully, weakly as she tugged him toward the river. Vegeta smiled slightly then the two stripped down and climbed into the water for a bath.

AN: It veered way off the first pages and jumped a few ratings but I hope ya'll like it none the less. Review please.


End file.
